The Challenge
by WasabiForever
Summary: Kim has a relationship challenge for Jack. If he wins she'll love him forever, but why does she challenge him so suddenly? Is there a second meaning behind it? Find out in The Challenge. Warning:This maybe a trigger for some people
1. Chapter 1

**My first one shot. And it's a sad one shot.**

**I found a story with this plot online, so I added a Kickin' It spin to it. So I only own like half of the plot.**

**Goal: Make someone cry though writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_**.**

* * *

Jack looked down at her phone reading a text from his girlfriend, Kim Crawford.

Kim had come back from Otai to visit about a month ago. It was really random, though. She said she really missed Seaford and wanted to come back longer than the last when Jerry got her a ticket. So the Otai Academy allowed it because of Kim's success in their program. Well, that's what Kim told the gang.

Anyway, she had been spending all her time with Jack and the gang like old times and sometimes stayed at home with her family.

The gang still went on their adventures. For example Milton's superhero, laser blade, made a reappearance when comic con was in Seaford. People kept asking for autographs, while Kim stood in the background confused. Jack and Jerry had to explain while Rudy was dressed as Obi Wan Kenobi playing around with a toy lightsaber making the noises with his mouth. He got in a fight with a bunch of other Star Wars fans and the gang ended up having to use karate to fight them off.

That's the thing Kim missed the most about Seaford; the adventure and excitement.

Anyway, Jack read the text.

_Kim:_

_I have a challenge 4 u._

Jack smirked.

_Jack:_

_I luv challenges. Wat is it?_

_Kim:_

_Live a day without me. _

_No connect/communication at all._

_If u pass…I'll love you forever._

_Jack:_

_I've lived without you_

_with no communication already._

_Otai remember?_

_Kim:_

_Yeah, but now I'm really here._

_It's more of a challenge now._

_Don't u want me 2 luv u 4ever?_

_Jack:_

_Of course!_

_I'll take the challenge!_

_Kim:_

_Ok, it starts at midnight._

Jack looks to the side at the clock on his nightstand. It was eleven thirty.

_Jack:_

_I have thirty mins._

_Can I come over real quick?  
_

_Kim:_

_No, it's family game night._

_It seems like the game is taking_

_longer than we excepted._

_Jack:_

_Oh, ok._

_See u in 2 days ;)_

_Kim:_

_Yep and when u win_

_I'll love you forever._

_Goodnight._

_Jack:_

_Night._

Jack smiled and put his phone down on his nightstand. He lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling with his same smile.

"_I'm so going to win."_

* * *

She looked down at her phone with tears in her eyes. She smiled sadly.

"Um, Kim."

She looked up at a nurse with short blonde hair and scrubs on. The nurse had a sympathetic smile and patted Kim on the shoulder.

"You're free to go now." She said softly. "Your mom is in the waiting area."

Kim nodded and walked out of the all white room, into the corridor. She went down the hall and went into the waiting area. There sat her mother, who had her head in her hand. Kim walked over to her.

"Mom, I'm sorry." Kim said, quietly.

Kim's mom stood up and turned to Kim with red puffy eyes. Kim finally started crying at years of fighting. Her mom grabbed Kim and held her close. Kim hugged back.

"Don't be sorry. You fought and that all that counts."

"But I-I'm go-going to be leaving you al-alone." Kim said through her tears.

Kim's mom and dad had an argument about Kim going to Otai. Kim's mom supported it one hundred percent, but her dad didn't like it. He was proud, sure, but he didn't want her to go. It was Kim's decision but her parents fought and fought even after she left, so they separated. They didn't divorce but they lived in separate houses. That was months ago, Kim's dad had no idea what was happening in Seaford. He didn't even know Kim visited two times.

"It's ok. I'll be fine." She stroked Kim's hair.

Kim shook her head. "B-but I don't want to leave you or anyone."

* * *

"Hey, Jack have you seen Kim?" Jerry asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, you're her boyfriend and I haven't seen her all day." Jerry said.

Jerry sat down across from Jack in the booth. They were in Phil's bowl and burger for a lunch break, though Jerry worked there.

"Oh, she gave me the challenge to not communicate with her all day." Jack explained.

"What do you get?" Jerry asked with an idiotic smile.

"I get her love forever." Jack said smiling

Jerry gagged. "That's all. Don't you already have that?"

Jack shrugged. "You're acting like you've never been in love."

"Because I haven't been in love!" Jerry whined.

"You didn't say that about Taylor a couple months ago."

"Aye, now you can shut up with that. She moved and I'm not trying to think ab-" Jerry's phone started ringing. He just looked at the contact with a straight face.

_Come on baby get down, come baby get down, come on baby get down…_

"Who is it Jerry?" Jack asked with a smile. He knew exactly who it was.

Jerry glared at him before answering.

"Hello, my little TayTay." He said in a baby voice with a goofy smile.

Jack looked at him like he was crazy. Jerry gave him a straight face.

"I need to take this." He got up and started walking toward the door. "I missed you too my little…"

Jack rolled his eyes. _"At least when I fell for Kim I admitted it to myself."_

Suddenly Rudy came running in and to Jack, breathing heavy.

"Jack! Help, I don't know why, but Titus is angry and is bullying people again!" Rudy shouted.

"You didn't share your _manberry _scones again." Jack said simply.

"Jack, you know me so well." Rudy placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Now get up before Titus takes over again!" Rudy shouted, removing his hand.

Jack rolled his eyes and jogged to the dojo with Rudy close behind.

"_This will keep me busy; get my mind off Kim."_ Jack thought as he opened the dojo door.

As soon as he did he got hit in the face with an orange smoothie. Jack grunted.

"TITUS!" Jack screamed walking in.

* * *

Jack walked over to Kim the next day. He looked down at her with a small smile and tears streaming down his cheek.

"I did it baby." He whispered.

He looked down at her lying in her coffin.

You see Kim was suffering from cancer. Only her family knew about her cancer. She had been fighting it for years but it came back when she was in Otai. The doctors in Japan said the cancer was much more aggressive this time around and it would be hard to fight. Kim said she wanted to be around her family and friends if she really didn't make it. They let her go back to America. Then the doctors made it official that Kim only had 24 hours to live when she texted Jack.

Jack pulled out a note Kim had left behind for him.

"_Hey, you did it baby…now please do it everyday…_

_I love you."_

"I will Kim. I love you." He whispered to her.

* * *

**So sad. I cried a little making this. Review your thoughts. Did I reach my whole crying goal? Should I make an epilogue? Follow and Favorite.**


	2. Just Tired

I'm tired of negative reviews (Mainly, upcoming ones for my newest one shot.)

I'm just going to tell everyone now. My stories aren't all lovey dovey if you hadn't already noticed. They're tragic or action filled. They take a while for kick to happen because I just a realistic person. You've probably already read something like this in Kim's Protector but I'm going to say it again. If a story of mine isn't soulfully based on kick (them going out, admitting their feeling, etc.) and is based on kick AND other things around them, don't be excepting kick so fast. I keep it real.

It took Jack and Kim, what, two or three years to admit their feelings to each other, it wasn't this whole fairy tale it was reality. And as for my newest one shot, it was my damn imagination. I know that Kim loves Jack, it's one of the most obvious things in Kickin' It. Long distance relationships are hard on couples, shit happens; again just me being realistic. Kick will forever be strong, we all know that but I was thinking about the possibilities. If you don't like that then it's obvious you don't like my type of writing. You should go check genres: Romance/Humor or Romance/Family if you truly want a fair tale type kick.

And for those that have reviewed saying my one shots' endings suck…well I know. I've never really mastered how to end a story yet. Speaking of reviews, I get that it's your opinion but keep in mind that I'm human and I have feelings too. Please remember that the next time you write a review because I do smile when I see new ones coming in but then there are the ones that are completely negative and I go get sad, sometimes cry...or the occasionally curse the hell out of the person in my mind.

_**-**_**WasabiForever**


End file.
